House of Mouse (2017)
House of Mouse is an upcoming 2017 show that's a reboot of the original series. It will include characters from every Disney animated series and film, characters from every Disney Channel & XD original series as well as films. The series will premiere on July 22, 2017. Category:TV Series Category:Reboots Category:2017 Characters *Mickey Mouse- Mickey, Goofy, Minnie, Daisy, Donald, Pluto, and Peg Leg Pete *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs- Snow White, Grumpy, Sneezy, Doc, Happy, Sleepy, Bashful, Dopey, the Huntsman and Queen Grimhilde *Who Framed Roger Rabbit- Roger Rabbit, Jessica Rabbit, Baby Herman, Benny the Cab, and the Seven Weasels (Judge Doom is mentioned) *Alice in Wonderland- Alice, Mad Hatter, Chesire Cat, and Queen of Hearts *Toy Story- Woody, Buzz, Jessie, Slinky, Emperor Zurg, Lotso, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, Hammy, and the three Aliens *Saludos Amigos- Pedro the Plane *Fun and Fancy Free- Willie the Giant *Aladdin- Aladdin, Jasmine, Abu, Genie, Magic Carpet, and Jafar *Cars- Lightning McQueen, Tow Mater, Sally, Finn McMissile, and Holley Shiftwell (Chick Hicks, Doc Hudson, and Francesco Bernoulli are mentioned) *Planes- Dusty the Crophopper, and Lofty Crofty *Hercules- Hercules, Megara, Philoctetes, Pegasus, Zeus, Hera, Pain & Panic, and Hades *Tarzan- Tarzan, Jane Porter, Archimedes Porter, Terk & Tantor, and Clayton *Sleeping Beauty- Princess Aurora, King Stefan, Maleficent, and Diaval *The Good Dinosaur- Arlo, and Spot *Sofia the First- Sofia, Amber, and Cedric *Phineas and Ferb- Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Candace Flynn, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Perry the Platypus, Stacy Hirano, Jeremy Johnson, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, Charlene Doofenshmirtz, Linda Flynn, Lawrence Fletcher, Dr. Hirano, Irving Du Bois, Albert Du Bois, Baljeet, Buford, and Dr. Doofenshmirtz *101 Dalmatians- Pongo, Perdita, and Cruella De Vil *JESSIE- Jessie Prescott *Girl Meets World- Riley Matthews, and Maya Hart *Monsters Inc.- James Sullivan, Mike Wazowski, Randall Boggs, and Henry J. Waternoose III *Descendants- Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay *Care Bears Cheer Bear Grumpy Bear And All Care Bears And Care AnimalsAnd Jason And Kim And Nicholas *Anastasia- Anastasia Dimitri Bartok *Quest For Camelot- Kayley Garret Bladebeak Ruber's Minions * Voice Cast *Bret Iwan- Mickey Mouse *Paul Rudish- Donald Duck *Mike Pollock- Captain Gantu, Dr. Eggman and Pluto *Roz Ryan- Thalia *Tony Anselmo- Emperor Zurg *Vincent Martella- Phineas Flynn and Hope Estheim *Maulik Pancholy- Baljeet Tjinder *Nika Futterman- Asaji Ventress *Will Friedle- Ron Stoppable and Star-Lord *Bob Costas- Bob Cutlass *Tom Kenny- Luke Skywalker and Hades *Tate Donovan- Hercules *Jason Dolley- Mike the Microphone *Roger Craig Smith- Captain America and Sonic the Hedgehog *John Goodman- Sullivan *Kenton Duty- Mike Wasowski *Owen Wilson- Lightning McQueen *Travis Willingham- Thor, Knuckles the Echidna and Glossaryck *Dan Povenmire- Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz *Haley Joel Osment- Sora *Cameron Boyce- Luke Ross and Carlos *Debby Ryan- Jessie Prescott *Ariel Winter- Sofia *Darcy Rose Byres - Amber *Zach Callison - James *Wayne Brady - Clover *Meghan Strange - Robin *Ashely Eckstein - Mia The Blue Bird *Coco Grayson - Princess Hildegard / Kim *Harley Graham - Princess Clio *Diamond White - Ruby *Isabella Acres - Jade *Sabrina Carpenter - Princess Vivian *Ellie Kamper - Crackle *Merit Leighton - Lucinda *Oliver Grace - Princess Maya *Hank Azaria - Bartok *Maxiam Knight - Jason / Nicholas / Cody / Pinochio / Mowgli Trivia TBA Category:House of Mouse